The Jerk Complex
by CorCordis
Summary: Maia Hamilton is just trying to live life. She owns her own business, has her own place, and doesn't even care that her social life has gone to Hell; or at least, that's what she tells herself. She certainly doesn't have time for nosey out-of-towners with their good looks, foreign accents, and penchant for her tin of Earl Grey. But they aren't taking no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1: Dancing In The Dark

_**A/N: This will mark my first foray into the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction world. Be gentle. This story takes place in the present (2014), working under the universe the anime created. There may or may not be references to the manga, though to be honest I haven't planned THAT far ahead yet. Really, this is just an excuse to write, and get Sebastian naked. Huzzah.**_

_**Hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Dancing in the Dark**

Maia lifted her arm before her, blocking the air of her yawn with the back of her wrist as she blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture gathering in her eyes. Shaking her head just a fraction, enjoying the tingling sensation of suddenly too much oxygen, she set back into the second batch of sweet bread she had been kneading. She spared a glance for the clock face, pleased to see that she was still a good fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. And Heaven forbid any of her customers were forced to wait an extra minute for their coffee and pastries.

The shop was a modest one – it boasted a single counter with seating space for three, and two small bistro tables along the opposite wall of windows. She had a pretty, antique display case to store samples of that day's sweets and pastry. The floors were imitation Greek Marble, scuffed and worn from decades of shoes. The counter stools squeaked when you turned on them. The cash register drawer got stuck on occasion. And the biggest money sink she'd had in the past five years was that stupid espresso/cappuccino/whatever machine that sat collecting dust at the coffee station. No one ever bothered to ask for something more than coffee or tea anyway, so she still couldn't pin down what craziness had made her decide to drop that few thousand on it. Now it sat as a testament of her failures, and she glared at it every chance she could.

Not that Maia was in a habit of failing. Sure, the shop wasn't making as much money as it used to. And sure, she couldn't afford to hire any extra help, which meant she spent a full 15 hours there every single day, which in turn put a serious damper on her social life – not that she had had one to begin with, really, but hey. Facts were facts. Besides, she always had Sundays – the doors to the shop remained closed, and her little one bedroom apartment upstairs would become her safe haven of locked doors, drawn blinds, a glass of white wine and Netflix.

Her "recently watched" list was filled with every romantic comedy she could get her hands on.

Maia frowned as she rolled the dough across the cutting board, dusting it with flour as she went. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in dating – she just didn't have the time for it. Her life was literally in this kitchen. Her love was in every pastry she baked, every cup of coffee she poured. This business was her baby, and she outright refused to give it up for anyone. If she drowned her loneliness in the cinematic likes of Patrick Swayze, Julia Roberts or Cary Elwes to compensate, well… that was nobody's business but her own. And besides, it wasn't like she was a complete social hermit. She had friends.

Well, _one_ friend whom she rarely got to see, but spoke to on a nearly day-to-day basis, anyway. And bless her heart, Maia couldn't imagine going through life without Hannah. Adorable, boisterous, loud-mouthed, opinionated, loveable Hannah.

She glanced up at the clock again as she slid the fresh tray of sweet rolls into her old style masonry oven. Her thoughts had caused her to slow her progress, and though she wasn't late, she had lost at least 10 of her 15 minute head start on the day.

The time for retrospection was over. She had work to do.

* * *

Maia smiled at her last customer of the morning, handing him his change with one hand, and his little paper bag with two raspberry scones inside with the other.

"Thanks again, Ross." She said, turning to begin the cleanup of her latest purchase.

The man, Ross, an elderly gentleman who hadn't bought a new pair of shoes in the last fifteen years, returned her smile with one of his own, "When are you gonna close up this shop and let an old man enjoy the pleasure of a pretty girl's company, hm?"

Maia laughed, shaking her head at the man, "I will once you can convince me that Candy wouldn't scratch my eyeballs out for even _glancing_ at her man."

Ross's smile went from warm to downright dazed, his eyes sparkling a little at the mention of his wife's name.

Maia didn't mind the old man's flirting – old men were apt to flirt with young ladies. But more so, she knew how completely devoted Ross was to Candy, how she had the man wrapped around her finger since the day they met, 60sum years prior. They had been married in the spring when they were both only 18; they had three children together, and currently enjoyed the affections of 8 grandchildren.

Maia couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy as she watched Ross leave. The man had so much love in his life, had enjoyed it for nearly 80 years. She missed the days where he would come to the shop with his wife, where she could eavesdrop on them as they occupied one of the two tables, bantering playfully over fresh coffee and peanut butter twists. And all the while, their hands would be linked; their fingers laced together, Ross occasionally brushing his thumb over the back of Candy's hand. Those days were some of Maia's favorites, where she could see true love and romance spread out right before her.

Who needed a love life when she could live vicariously through others, right?

She dusted her hands off on her jeans, nodded sagely to herself as she started to wipe down the coffee pot. Ross usually signaled the last of the morning rush customers, and she had about forty five minutes before the late-start people would be coming in. These people were those who didn't work the usual 9-5 office jobs. They were generally younger, people who worked fast food or retail jobs and as such didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to make their commute into the city. She had time to start a second round of pastries in the kitchen, as well as scrub down the used dishes and clean the floor before the first wave of late-starts came through.

She was just about to turn toward the kitchen when she heard the little bell above the door jangle, the signal that she had a customer.

She frowned a little, setting down the small stack of used coffee mugs. It wasn't unusual, of course, for a few strays to make their way into her shop off schedule. The town was mostly built around tourism, and though it was the off season, there would still undoubtedly be the occasional out-of-towner. Perhaps someone just was passing through on their way to the city. It wasn't unheard of. Still, she had to force down the annoyance as she passed through the swinging door onto the main floor of her shop to greet the new arrival.

Oh. _Oh my._ Certainly not regulars.

Standing in the middle of the shop were two men, and Maia had to wonder how they had made it through the streets unscathed by the town's female populace, for they were both completely _gorgeous_.

"Um-"she cleared her throat, suddenly, strangely dry "Hi. What can I get you?"

Her voice nearly trailed off in a squeak as the shorter of the two turned his attention toward her, as though he hadn't even noticed her presence, his one visible, blue eye so bright and piercing Maia could swear she felt a pain somewhere in her chest. She had to consciously keep herself from taking a step back.

* * *

Sebastian watched the small woman with some interest, his eyes narrowing behind the lenses of his sunglasses. Her reaction to Ciel and himself was not very unusual – the young Earl had grown into a relatively handsome man over the centuries; or rather, he had learned enough to cloak himself as one when traveling among civilization. Still, as he had warned his young master many, many years ago, despite the talent one has, it was impossible to hide all demonic aspects. Even he himself could not hide the blackness of his nails, or the unmistakable aura he emitted. Humans, despite their mental slowness and complete dullness of instinct, somehow subconsciously knew there was something "off" about them. They may not be smart enough to run, but some sort of primal intuition inside of them gave them enough of a warning that most people remained understandably cautious.

He watched the young woman forcibly stop herself from stepping away from them, commending her on her nerve, though mentally shaking his head at her for her lack of judgment. They were dangerous things. She shouldn't be welcoming them anywhere near her.

"Do you have Earl Grey?"

The woman blinked at Ciel's question, as though she were surprised he would breach the silence that had formed around them. Then, she did something most unexpected.

She laughed.

Both Ciel and he were taken aback by her reaction, but he noted how her shoulders relaxed, how her posture showed her relief.

"Yeah, sure. Have a seat, guys. I'll be right back." With a flourish of long, auburn curls, she pushed opened the swinging door to the back of the shop where Sebastian could hear the sounds of tin and delicate porcelain being maneuvered about.

Ciel was the first to sit, the round leather seat of the counter stool squeaking with age. He followed suit, resting his elbows on the counter top.

"You're sense of smell has only grown stronger, Master."

Ciel hummed, his eye watching the kitchen door intently.

"Surely you know by now that to masticate is beneath you?"

"I'm not masticating. I'm choosing to take pleasure where I can find it. And drinking tea brings me pleasure. Surely this is something you would encourage?"

The acid in his tone was enough to make Sebastian rankle, but he could find no fault with his Master's argument. Since Ciel had aged, his Demonic powers growing, Sebastian had done his best to explain the changes his Master was going through. Though the transition from Human to Demon was a seamless one, at least physically, the young Earl was not at all prepared for the barrage of smaller, subtler changes he would have to face.

His senses were greatly enhanced, now, as well as his reflexes. Couple that with the equivalent of puberty, and the boy was a right mess for several decades. Add to that, he had outright refused to eat for nearly five years after his change, and as a result had withered greatly.

Even now, the young man would only take sustenance once a year, and even then, it was a struggle to convince the once-Human to do so at all, let alone take enough to keep him going for another 12 months. With his age, he was not required to eat very often anyway, which was a small blessing for both himself and Sebastian. It was a large enough chore to find a soul corrupt enough that Ciel would not rip himself apart with guilt for months after, let alone convincing the Earl that his continued existence was important enough to endure.

Frankly, Sebastian was long sick of the child's dramatic outbursts over the whole ordeal. He needed to eat, so he must eat. End of story; move on with your damned life.

He was just about to launch into another internal tirade when the young shop owner exited the kitchen. She pushed the swinging door aside with the curve of her hip, twisting to show the items in her hand.

On a pretty, rosewood tray, she carried a cheaply made, but well used porcelain teapot with two matching cups and saucers. Beside them was a copper tea kettle, steam still pouring from the spout. Laid out next to them were a tin steeper and a small can emblazoned with the words "Organic Loose Leaf Earl Grey Tea".

Sebastian had to admit that he was somewhat impressed with the girl, now. There were few in this barbaric country who even _knew_ loose leaf tea existed. Ciel, for his part, barely held a wanton moan in check as he watched the woman pour the hot water into the tea pot, only to drain it down the sink and refill it. One must never forget to warm the pot first; it was only the socially acceptable way to serve tea, after all. Sebastian glanced up at the girl, finding himself smirking at the expression on her face.

She was smiling, but it was a quiet, amused smile, not meant to attract attention. She did not want her customers to think she was making fun of them, but Ciel's reaction to her tea set up was enough to please her. The young Lord closed his eye, breathing deeply of the scent of the tea as it steeped in the hot water.

"How strong would you like it? Colored water or thick enough to chew?"

Sebastian chuckled, ignoring the questioning expression his Master shot him, "My young… friend, likes his tea quite strong, though I believe I will take mine somewhere in the middle of this spectrum you have created."

The woman smiled again, carefully pouring Sebastian's serving into the little teacup. He noted that there was a small chip along the saucer's rim, though he found the effect to be enchanting rather than off-putting. In fact, the entire shop seemed to have some strange charm to it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Though he had never experienced it, Sebastian suspected that this little shop had what many human's had called that "feeling of home". It was warm, the smells were delightful but subtle, and the furniture was worn in and comfortable. There was nothing overstated or garish. It was all simple and elegant, and he had to admit, that it seemed to reflect the owner perfectly.

* * *

Maia had to pat herself on the back for her composure; it wasn't often that supremely gorgeous men found their way into her shop, let alone gorgeous men with _accents_. Really, for a romance junky like herself, it was like she had stumbled into the garden of Eden and fell face first into a big ole' pile of pure awesome. Not that she could really _do_ anything about it (who had the time, after all?) but she didn't see the harm in admiring the goods. _So I'll just do some window shopping. No harm, no foul._

She set the now full teacup down on the counter before the hottie in the sunglasses, allowing herself a longer glance than she had before. Beautiful, well-kept hair. Clear, unblemished skin. An impressive build from what she could see. Obviously moneyed, if the cut of his clothes was any indication. Definitely a _damn_ on the hotness scale.

She darted her eyes to the left, doing a quick perusal of the other man, as well.

Slightly shorter than the black-haired yum-machine, but no less impressive. His hair was a lighter shade of black, almost blue under the lights, cut in such a way to hide a portion of his face; and immediately, Maia could see why. Beneath the fringe was an eye patch, and though she could see no scarring peeking through, she could tell the man was self-conscious about it; the way he kept that side of his face hidden, turning away just enough to draw attention to his left side was obvious to her. Still, despite the flaw, he too showed an excellent build and a sort of old-world good looks you normally only saw on novel covers (her own collection held quite a few – thank you, Fabio!).

She slid his own cup of tea over to him, collecting her kettle and pot as she watched the men from beneath her lashes.

The shorter man with the eye patch sipped at the tea, his visible eye closing slowly as he held the liquid in his mouth. For a moment, Maia thought he would spit it back out, but he eventually swallowed, exhaling slowly, a slight shiver racing over his limbs.

"It pleases you?" the black-haired-take-me-I'm-yours man asked.

"Immensely. I haven't had a decent cup of tea since you refused to make it for me any longer, Sebastian."

_Ooooh, _Sebastian_. Me likey._

But on the trail of that thought, Maia felt something in her brain click. The way the dark haired man turned to the other, his curiosity evident, and the slight smirk as he asked. The suggestion that their relationship was intimate enough for one to bring the other tea…

_Curses. Foiled again._

Well, she figured, at least they made a cute couple. And she only felt slightly guilty for ogling a taken man.

_Rats_.

* * *

For the first few minutes of their visit, Sebastian could feel the pleasure radiating off of the young woman who served them. She genuinely enjoyed serving her customers, and it showed in her mannerisms, her expression, and in the energy she exuded. One could call it an "aura", but he could taste it for what it was. It was her soul, shining brightly against the rustic, earthy backdrop of her shop. The flavor of it mingled with the tea, leaving a pleasant tingle against his palate. It made him want to lick his teeth to catch the last remnants.

But once Ciel had sampled the Earl Gray, he immediately sensed the change in her mood. Giddy pleasure had shifted so abruptly to cool disappointment, Sebastian had wondered if they had offended her in some way. But a look at her showed she still smiled, she was still glad to be serving them; her eyes had simply ceased to wander between them, taking them in as though she were imprinting them on her memory. Now she only looked on occasion, glancing up and back down again as she gathered her implements.

With an exhausted smile, she cradled the tea tray against her hip, "Well boys, if you'll please excuse me a minute, I've got to start the prep work for the mid-morning rush. Gimme a shout if you need anything else."

"Of course, Miss." Sebastian said, when Ciel only nodded, his attention completely engrossed in his tea cup.

He turned to the boy, resting his cheek against his palm, watching the Lord savor every millimeter of warmed liquid. Eventually, the other Demon grew irritated with the scrutiny and turned a glaring expression toward him.

"Is there a problem?"

"I was just wondering how much longer you plan to nurse that swill, Master? In case you have forgotten, we are on a schedule."

Ciel snorted, taking another sip, "I am almost finished. You may leave payment on the counter for the proprietor."

Sebastian nodded, fishing through his coat pockets for the little leather wallet. He frowned at the frayed edges, making a mental note to pick another one up soon. He plucked a ten dollar bill from the fold, sliding the corner beneath his saucer before standing, offering his hand to his Master. The younger man merely snorted, standing on his own and turning away from the counter.

"Come along then. Unless you planned to flirt with the tart some more and _really_ throw off our time table."

* * *

Maia huffed happily as she turned the key in the lock Saturday evening, two weeks later. It had been a busier week than usual, with college starting again next month, and she looked forward to the coming work load. Most of the student chose to eat on the campus, but their parents? Oh boy, their parents couldn't go five minutes without a cup of coffee! It was promising to be a very profitable season, and she couldn't wait to experience it.

At least, that was the attitude she had clung to over the past couple of weeks.

Still forcing herself to smile, she wrapped her scarf around her neck, tucking the ends into her coat before she reached down to retrieve her knapsack. The door to her apartment was on the other side of the building, a quick, two minute walk, but even so, it had been getting progressively colder, and she didn't relish having to crank the heat up in her home until she had absolutely no choice in the matter.

She had just turned to head down the alley when she heard a distinctly familiar, _irritating_ voice.

"Well, hello again."

Maia winced. That voice had been so _hot_ when he had first come into her shop. Now it just rankled inside her brain.

"_I was just wondering how much longer you planned to nurse that swill, Master?"_

"_I would never flirt with a _common_ girl like her, Master."_

"_I am far too attractive and rich to even let her lick my shoes."_

Well, maybe that last one she had made up in a fit, but it sounded like it something they could have said. Hannah had agreed with her, after their two hour conversation, bashing the two men to Hell and back. She loved that Hannah, she really did.

Still, she turned, plastering her usual how-may-I-help-you? Smile on her face. She hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace.

And there he was – tall, dark and delicious, dressed all in black, his shoes shined, his cologne smelling of propriety and cold, hard _cash_. It was sickening, infuriating, and Maia despised herself for feeling her stomach flutter at the mere sight of him. He still wore his sunglasses, despite the setting sun, and aside from his neck and face, not a single inch of his pale skin was showing. Still, he looked amazing, and it only irritated her all the more.

It was so unfair.

"Ah, welcome back," she said, "I'm sorry, but I just closed the shop for the night. We open again Monday morning, seven sharp."

She had just began crouching down to take hold of her bag again, when he responded, freezing her in place.

"That's a shame. I did so enjoy the confections before. I had hoped to bring some home to my… friend."

Okay, enough was enough. How dare he show up here looking annoyingly gorgeous, and then have the nerve to drip honeyed words of pure bull? Maia could take insults to her person; she could handle outright rejection, but to blatantly insult her livelihood behind her back, then act all pretty and sweet to her face?

She refused to stand for it.

She smiled at him, malicious and leering, gratified to see the corners of his mouth turn down at her expression, "A shame, is it? Well, I guess you and your mini-me will just have to wait for Monday to have another cup of my '_swill_', now won't you? Now if you'll excuse me, _Sir_, I have things to do."

She had the satisfaction of seeing his lips thin as she spoke, a brow cocking right before she spun on her heel, heading down the alley way. Her indignation was still strong enough she didn't worry about going down a shadowy path with a stranger at her back.

Maybe she should have.

"Wait! Miss!"

She waved her hand over her shoulder, dismissing him. Unfortunately for her, this rich stranger wasn't very good at taking rejection. She didn't even hear his expensive shoes hitting the pavement as he ran to catch up with her, didn't know he was coming until she felt his hand grasp her shoulder.

Instinct kicked in in time with her adrenaline, and she swung violently around, her knapsack arching around in front of her, connecting harshly with the side of his face.

She watched the alley light reflect off the sunglasses as they went flying, smacking into the brick wall and shattering into several pieces. Her body hung limp, shocked by her own reaction, surprised to find him still standing there, his face turned in profile, his longish hair casting his eyes into shadow. Despite the poor lighting, she could distinctly see a trickle of blood from his now-split lower lip.

"Ah… Ah, crap."

Sebastian would never say that he was easily surprised; he had lived a very, very long time, and had seen and done it all. But still, he could easily admit that this woman's reactions had taken him aback, even the littlest of bits. She was quickly proving unpredictable; someone as small and delicate as she should never have tried to strike him, someone with nearly a foot in height on her; someone who put forth great pains to ensure those around him knew on subconscious levels that he was to be avoided.

Still, the taste of blood lingered on his tongue, and the stinging sensation in his lip would not be explained away. She had struck him, and though he could see her trembling in shock at her own actions, her reaction at the time had only confirmed his suspicions of her two weeks ago. The girl put her soul into every action she took, and for the briefest second as she had swung that infernal bag towards his head, he had seen the bright light of her soul shining around her like rainbow, nearly blinding him.

It made the air taste like burned bread and chocolate. It was a bizarre combination, to say the least. It was no wonder his Master bade him to return to the shop, to seek her out again. What Ciel really wanted with her, Sebastian did not know, but he would not fail to carry out the boy's orders.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Of course you're not okay, what am I thinking, holy jeez your glasses I'm so sorry!"

As she rambled, Sebastian lifted his gloved hand to his mouth, dabbing at the wound. It was already healing, the sting quickly fading.

"It's quite alright, Miss. It was my own fault, chasing after you in such a way."

"Shut up no it's not! C'mon!"

She grabbed the hand he had been using to prod at his sore lip, and with a lot more strength than her small body belayed, dragged him back down the alley toward the doors of her shop.

* * *

"You know, I keep thinking about what you said… that you shouldn't have chased after me. I think you're right. This is completely your fault."

Sebastian allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk, and imitation of smile, as the wound on his lip was still healing and he didn't fancy the skin splitting back open.

He sat on one of the counter stools in the shop, she right next to him, and an open first aid kit on the counter beside her elbow. She was gently dabbing at his chin with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, trying to clean the blood from his skin before going after the actual cut. Her little brows were furrowed in concentration, her eyes focused intently on her work, and all around her, her soul flared in dancing colors.

It was very interesting to see waves of light change shapes and hues, and he had to stop himself several times from reaching out to run his hand through them. The air had taken on a new, distinct scent as well: cinnamon and vanilla. He breathed it in, deeply.

"I hardly think we can shift the blame entirely onto me. It wasn't I who swung a bag filled with bricks at my head."

She winced, the color of her soul shifting abruptly to a pale yellow, shrinking down until it was nearly invisible, "I'm sorry about your sunglasses. They were expensive?"

Around six hundred dollars, if he remembered correctly, but he reminded himself of his current objective. His Master wanted the woman pliant to them, to trust them, and he would not disappoint.

He smiled a little more, reaching out his hand to set it atop her knee.

"Not so much to make a fuss over, I assure you."

The woman's body shot rigid, her hand stilling at his lip, her eyes darting to her leg. Sebastian could sense, even before she spoke, that she was angry.

"Get your hand off of me. Right now."

He complied, uncertain of where he stood with her, then. He could damn near _smell_ her attraction to him, so what was the problem? Her eyes turned back up to his, piercing and furious.

"I don't know what your game is, but you're going to leave me out of it." Her words may as well have been hissed at him, so filled with vitriol and spite as they were. She went back to cleaning his lip, much less gently than before, and he afforded her a wince.

"I wish I could say I will, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the first aid kit for the small tube of antiseptic gel, "Yeah, right. I saw the way you and your boyfriend acted. You're not exactly subtle."

Boyfriend? What?

"Then you turn around and start hitting on me? I don't care which way you swing, buddy, but I don't appreciate being played with. So after I patch you up, you're going on your merry way and I'll thank you not to darken my doorstep again, cappice?"

It took a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did, Sebastian couldn't help it. He laughed. Loudly.

She drew away, taking him in as he allowed the laughter to erupt. The expression on her face only made it worse, her brows furrowed, her nose scrunched up in confusion. He waved a hand at her, asking her without words to give him a moment to find his composure.

"My dear Lady, I- I assure you, you are assuming much."

She frowned harder at him, and it nearly sent him back into his laughing fit.

"The young Lord and I are the farthest thing from romantic partners. I am his Butler, his Servant. That is all."

Her lips parted, releasing a tiny breath of recognition, realization coloring her eyes. The aura of her soul flared, making the hairs on his neck stand on end as it reached out to caress against him. It drew away just as quickly, as did the set of her jaw, clenching hard. She crossed her arms indignantly.

"Okay, fine. So my gaydar pinged wrong. What about that comment you made about my tea? I _know_ I didn't mishear that."

"Ah," he glanced away, the expression exaggerated for her benefit, "My Lord comes from a place where propriety is paramount. Tea is… something important to him. It has been many years since he has been home. I'm afraid no matter what one does, one can never recreate the familiarity he craves." He looked back to her, pinning her with his gaze so she understood his words, "I myself have never been fond of tea. I apologize if my comment offended you, but I assure you, my Lord Phantomhive enjoyed it very much."

She looked down at her lap, still frowning, and he could sense the vulnerability within her. The young woman appeared so strong and defiant on the outside, but like all women, her crusty exterior hid softness beneath. He pushed the advantage he had found, exploiting the weakness, and gently pulled one of her clenched hands away from herself, holding her fingers delicately.

"That is why I returned today. My Lord requested I deliver to him another cup of Earl Grey, and I could think of no better place to find it." Sebastian bent over the fingers he held, pressing a whisper of a kiss against her knuckles, then glanced up at her through his bangs, "And for the record, I _definitely_ was flirting with you, then."

* * *

Ciel glanced at the clock as Sebastian returned to their rented room, across the street from the strange little coffee shop. He had watched the Demon's interaction with the woman carefully, before they had retreated into the shop, and though he would never show it outwardly, he was anxious to see what his Butler had discovered.

"Well?"

Sebastian glanced at his Master, taking his time to remove his coat and scarf before giving the man a full report. His lip still stung where she had put the antiseptic on, and his cheekbone still carried a faint throb.

He sat in the chair opposite the younger Demon, relaxing and enjoying the way the young Lord tried in vain not to squirm.

"She is definitely interesting."

Ciel scoffed at the lame explanation, "I could have told you that. Was I wrong? It was her soul that drew us to that place to begin with?"

Sebastian nodded, reaching up to dab again at the cut on his lip, "There are, of course, other people in this world with the same problem; they do not know how to erect walls between themselves and others to keep those sorts of displays in check, but I do not recall meeting anyone who has such poor control over it. It amazes me the girl has not exhausted herself entirely."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Sebastian could feel his eyes burning, the glow of his Demonic power ebbing out, belaying his hunger, "We could always eat her, my Lord. She would be a feast to sustain us for years to come."

Ciel curled his lip at the Butler, rising to pace, his agitation obvious. Sebastian knew how hungry Ciel was, how close they were to the yearly anniversary where the boy would need to hunt someone, to enter into a contract with them, to devour their soul. It had always been cruel people, someone deserving of oblivion, but Sebastian knew that he, like himself, was affected by the soul across the road.

"That is out of the question. I don't care how enticing she may be. You felt it, just as I did: she is pure."

Sebastian felt the beast within him growl, ravenous for the flavor of purity. It had been so, so long…

"Are there others in the area?"

"No, my Lord. None within several thousand miles."

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian knew where he was going with his thoughts. He sought to make sure the girl was safe from others like themselves. It had always been a weakness in his Master, though Ciel fought hard to deny it. The boy did not like to see the weak brought to harm, and though he worked to maintain a cold surface, there was softness in the child he had never been able to grow out of.

It made Sebastian sick.

"This is what we'll do," Ciel said, turning sharply to face his servant, "We will remain here for the time being. Every place breeds some sort of evil. I will scour the town; try to find someone that will suit our needs. In the meantime, you will watch over the woman, be sure she comes to no harm."

Sebastian nodded, though the idea of playing nurse maid pained him.

"And what of her inability to shield herself? If it was indeed her soul that called us here, then others will be soon to follow."

Ciel frowned at that, looking down at the floor, considering.

"Is there no way to teach her to shield herself?"

"Not that I am aware of. Short of entering into a contract with her, she-"

"No!" Ciel shouted, slamming his fist on a nearby end table, "Under no circumstances will she be making a contract with you. That's an order."

Sebastian felt the magic move over him, compelling him to comply with another nod.

"We will simply need to research and think of something in the meantime. For now, we will retire for the night. I expect you to visit her in the morning, learn about her, and find out what caused her to be so vulnerable. Maybe by going back to the beginning, we can fix the present."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian intoned as his Master moved through the living room, into the only bedroom the small apartment afforded. He made his own way to the window, peeking through the blinds at the building across the street.

It was a tall, brickwork box shape, the majority of the first floor an abandoned workshop. Only the woman's coffee shop and apartment were in use, and he could see the light at the far corner, signaling she was awake in her own home. From where he stood, he could feel the lure of her soul calling to him. If he concentrated enough, from this distance, he could almost feel the exact emotion she was experiencing at that moment.

Frustration. Embarrassment. _Arousal_.

Well, that was hardly a surprise. He was by no means a vain creature, but even he could admit that he was something to behold. What was the point of being a Demon if one could not seduce when necessary?

And that was when it dawned on him, what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Go Your Own Way

**Chapter Two: Go Your Own Way**

"Wait, so he _actually_ said that?"

Maia winced, the pitch of Hannah's voice jangling inside her head, as she scrubbed the coffee stains from one of the mugs, while simultaneously keeping an ear out for the ringing of the little bell in front. Who was a master multitasker? That's right, she was.

"Yeah, mysterious guy voice and all." She answered scratching at her nose with a soapy hand.

"And you kicked him out. You _kicked him out._"

Oh, boy. Maia knew that tone; Hannah was about to launch into a lecture that could last for several decades if she didn't head her off quickly.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I swear, the dude looked like he was ready to eat me."

"Well you're _supposed_ to let him do just that! Eat you, kiss you, whatever! Seriously, Maia, how are you ever going to get laid with that attitude?"

Maia blushed furiously; glad her friend couldn't see her at that moment. Maia had never considered herself a prude, but Hannah took great joy in nagging her about her sex life. She had tried explaining to her friend that she wasn't about to jump into bed with just anyone; she had standards, dammit.

_Tall, dark, handsome and British are definitely going on that list._

"Now, I know what you're thinking – that just because he was rude when you first met he's completely off the radar-" _Correct. _"Or even, God forbid, that he's out of your league," _Maybe. _"But I'm telling you, girl, good looking men don't just drop out of the sky, let alone tell you-" Maia heard Hannah clear her throat, and in the most ridiculous imitation of a man's voice, said "And for the record, I was _definitely_ flirting with you."

Maia couldn't help it – she laughed, and though she was nowhere near figuring out her feelings on the matter, Hannah had at least cheered her up.

It was then that the bell above the door jingled, and she quickly said goodbye to her friend, after promising that she'd call back that afternoon with an update.

Hitting the "end call" button, she slipped the phone into her back pocket, and drying her hands on the thighs of her jeans, she made her way to the shop floor, still smiling and laughing quietly to herself. That is, until she saw who had come calling.

* * *

Sebastian just refrained from raising a brow in question as he saw the abrupt change in the small woman's demeanor; when he had entered the shop, he could _feel_ her pleasure as she spoke on the phone, and he could scent her enjoyment on the air. But now, when she had simply laid eyes on him, all that joy receded to a mere pinprick of its former self. He watched, still unused to seeing a Soul so animate, as her aura shifted and quickly receded until it was merely a hazy field, moving over her skin. The color nearly vanished, only the slightest of swirls of pinks and greens, flaring with each step she took.

Though she smiled at him, he could tell it was forced; her jaw was clenched, her shoulders tight.

"Good morning."

He bowed his head, ever so slightly, giving her his most alluring smile, "Good morning. You are looking well today."

The colors around her sparkled for a moment then went back to their subdued hues. He took that as a good sign as he settled on the middle counter stool. Resting his elbows atop the surface, he took her measure slowly, obviously, letting her watch as his eyes drifted from her ankles up to her face.

He had to admit, women could be quite a treat in this century. Though there was a certain charm to all the frills and laces and corsets, he had always found the concept of hiding one's legs to be tiresome. It wasn't as though he was never aware a woman had legs, shapely or thin, rounded or short. What was the point in hiding them?

This woman, though not dressed as risqué as some he had seen, certainly did not hide her assets. Her curves were prominent, her hips sweetly rounded, her breasts pert and generous beneath her small t-shirt. He spied, just peeking above the waist of her jeans, the curving tail of some tattoo, placed along her hip bone. He suspected it had been done on a whim, and he wondered if she knew how enticing it was to the eye, how curious it could make a mind.

Slim shoulders, though tense, led to a graceful neck, and even if she were no great beauty Shakespeare would have composed sonnets for, she definitely wasn't difficult to look at. Large eyes, the color of honey and chocolate, her face framed by a wild mess of chestnut curls. She kept her main tamed that morning by piling a majority atop her head, loose strands falling around her neck and shoulders.

He counted himself lucky that she was at least attractive. He'd seduced a number in his lifetime, and not all of them were head-turners.

By the time he reached her eyes with his perusal, he could feel the indignation rolling off of her in waves. He found he couldn't feel the least bit sorry for it, especially considering she seemed to lack the ability to keep her own eyes off of him. It was a great hypocrisy in modern times; one that never failed to amuse him.

"Can I get you something?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

In answer, Sebastian did another quick once-over, gratified to see the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one that would make you the most comfortable?"

"Honestly is my policy, 'Bastian. Out with it."

He steepled his fingers, smiling behind them and he kept his eyes locked on hers. He could scent her blood rushing through her veins, her pulse ratcheting and he knew he was having the desired effect on her.

Women truly were so easy to manipulate.

"I would be quite pleased if you would agree to accompany me out this evening, though I suppose I could settle for your phone number, should you prove resistant."

He watched, simply delighted, as the color on her cheeks rose, as did the kaleidoscope of her aura, swirling around her like a tempest. He could feel her emotions roiling; embarrassment, indignation, a giddy excitement, indecision. She wanted so much to be pleased with his request, but her pride warred with that childlike glee, beating it down only to watch it rise back up again. He had to try very hard not to follow the battle with his eyes.

"Of course, should either of those options be disagreeable to you, I would be more than happy with a cup of hot chocolate. And it's Sebastian; please."

Maia exhaled, turning back into the kitchen to hunt down her supplies. She supposed she only had herself to blame; she had left herself open for the humiliation, had straight out invited it, even. Who was she to complain when the handsome jerk ran with it?

Still, she would have liked to believe his invitation was genuine…

_No, no, no! Too busy! Shop! Livelihood! No time for sexy fun times!_

Maia shook herself mentally and quickly gathered the soft chocolate pieces she used to make the hot chocolate he had requested. She returned to the front of the shop to start heating it on the small burner she kept for just such occasions, when she was struck still once again.

Sebastian was still there, but his attention was no longer focused on her. It was focused on the two slut bunnies that had just entered the shop.

_Bad, Maia! Don't judge a book by its cover!_

As she turned the heat on on her little portable burner, she kept one ear tuned in to the conversation at her counter.

"Wow. I love your accent! Are you from another country?" Bunny number 1 said, trying to vain to make her 18 year old voice sound deep and smoky. Sebastian chuckled in response, his own voice reaching that timbre that seemed to ooze sex and sin. It was terribly distracting, and Maia half expected to turn around to watch the two college girls fanning themselves.

"Indeed I am. I'm from London."

"Oooh, London! I've always wanted to go there!" Bunny number two piped in, obviously irritated that her friend was attempting to command Sebastian's attention. Maia dropped the chocolate into her little dual-pot contraption, melting it with sweetened milk as she watched them. She smirked as she observed the silent power struggle between the two girls, amused and slightly embarrassed for them. There was a time when she was that age, after all, and had practically thrown herself at gorgeous men. At least, for a while she did.

Bunny one flipped her hair over her shoulder, letting the honey-gold locks spill across her right breast, gently combing her fingers through it, "Are you in town for long? Are you going to the college too?"

_Huh. Good question._ Maia hadn't even thought to ask why Sebastian and his young Lord-child were in town. _Might be a good idea to find out._

To her surprise, Sebastian slid his eyes her way, quickly gauging her before answering the young girl.

"No, I'm not here to attend University. I'm here at the behest of the young Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

Even though this was the second time she had heard this, Maia still found it a little difficult to believe. She knew that there was still aristocracy over in the UK, but the idea that one still commanded such loyalty from servants? It was completely bizarre in her mind. The younger women were lapping it up though, and Maia found herself alternately seething, and terribly amused as one dared to make physical contact with Sebastian.

It was just a simple touch, her hand playfully grazing over the expensive fabric of his coat over his arm, but Maia could sense the discomfort in him, could see it in the way his body seemed to stiffen. If she hadn't been watching (_hoping_) for a reaction like that, she probably would have missed it.

The girls, of course, didn't notice a thing, and Sebastian kept on with that charming smile and smooth way of speaking that had Maia's hackles up and her imagination running to dark, sexy places.

* * *

_Idiots_.

Sebastian had thousands of years of experience with women like these. The kind who craved and devoured what they could in their paths. Most of humanity was like them, whether they chose to acknowledge it or not. Humans were base creatures, ruled by their desires and their vices. For these two in particular, he could smell their arousal plainly, as well as their jealousy of each other when he would switch his attention between the two. He was fond of this time in the sense that people were less likely to repress their cravings and speak their desires plainly. For others it was more subtle and far less brash, but their intent still clear. It was rare to find a person unwilling to give in to their sins, and these girls were no exception at all.

The way their eyes brazenly traveled up and down his body, taking stock of his expensive clothes and his good looks, the way their minds calculated their chances of bedding him for the night; all these things pointed to hunters on the prowl, and though he was loathe to appreciate them, he at least gave them a modicum of his respect, as a fellow hunter himself. It was a shame he had no real interest in human beauties like these. He had spent a long time seducing and devouring his victims, both sexually and otherwise, and he found that women like them pretty much fell into the same behavioral patterns.

They would bite. They would scratch. They would whine and mewl and speak filth in his ear as he thrust into their willing bodies, or shoved them against the furniture or walls, inviting him to take them as hard as he desired, all with the intention of trapping him into thinking only they could give him what he really wanted; only they had the power to satisfy him. It was all a lie, of course, as there was no one on this plane of existence that could wholly satisfy all his cravings and these girls had no true idea of what that could possibly mean.

His eyes slid over to Maia, equally amused as she appeared to be with his predicament. She was enjoying the way they pawed all over him, how he tried to fend off their advances with polite words rather than physically removing their hands from him. He wanted to, very much, and would find a small bit of satisfaction if he managed to shove one through the pane glass window, but he seriously doubted the little shop owner would appreciate the violence.

After all, the whole point to this little visit was to endear himself to her so he could discover her secrets for his master.

Now Maia Hamilton, though equally as pathetic as the rest of the human populace, would be much easier to seduce, with far less of an effort to maintain on his part. She was obviously craving romance and love, something he had no problem fabricating. A kind word here, a sweet touch there, and she would become pliable, manageable. She would not demand extravagant gifts, would probably even refuse them should he try out of some misguided sense of pride. All that would be required from him was something as small as a random kindness to her and she would be his. And though sex was not something he inherently craved, he found he did not dislike the idea of bedding Miss Hamilton. She was not entirely gorgeous, this was true, but imagining his bare hands gripping her hips in an effort to guide her rocking body certainly wasn't a terrible thing.

And as she turned around, he saw his chance.

* * *

Maia was not a cruel person, even if watching cool, collected Sebastian being mauled by the sex kittens was the funniest thing she'd seen in a while. She was tempted to let him continue to suffer, a sweet revenge from the embarrassment he had caused her the evening prior, but she found, irritatingly, that watching the girls practically hump him was starting to annoy her as well. It was a feeling she wasn't too keen on examining at the moment, so she removed the now melted milk and chocolate from the heat and poured it into a paper to-go cup. Quickly adding a dollop of whipped cream and powdered cinnamon, she capped it and slid it across the counter.

"Here you, 'Bastian. That'll be three dollars."

Sebastian side-eyed her, and gently extracting his arm from beneath the hand of Bunny one, removed his wallet from his inside coat pocket. He fished a fiver from it, placing it on the counter with a smile.

"It was a pleasure, as always, my dear Miss Hamilton. And again, it's Sebastian."

Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him for the way her named seemed to sizzle on his lips, Maia quickly made change for him. He took up his take-away cup, and nodding politely to the two girls, made his way out the door and onto the street. The college girls watched his progress as he passed the large windows until he was completely out of sight.

Not at all surprising, the girls left the shop without bothering to order anything. Honestly, Maia was surprised no others had come inside, just to get a better look at the handsome stranger.

_Doesn't matter_, Maia thought, as she gathered the pot she had made the hot chocolate with and put it into the soapy water she had been using before Sebastian had come calling. She continued to scrub her pots and pans and cups, humming a little tune under her breath as she went, letting her mind wander to the interaction she had just had with him, wondering if it was worth texting or calling Hannah to fill her in.

"_I would be quite pleased if you would agree to accompany me out this evening."_

_Yeah, I bet you would, _Maia snorted, draining the sink and going to check on her apricot/walnut cookies.

Still, her imagination was a traitorous harlot, and it soon had her imagining what they could possibly do together if she _had_ taken the bait and agreed to go on a date with him.

Movies? Maybe. It would be the most practical option; maybe he'd even bring her out to dinner to discuss the film after.

Maia frowned; no, that idea was far too simplistic and didn't seem like Sebastian's style. He wasn't one to really flash his wealth around, expensive clothes notwithstanding, but a simple dinner/movie date seemed almost childish when adding him into the mix.

So what could they possibly do that wouldn't be boring for him?

Immediately, her brain went to warm, misty places, filled with pleasure and promises. She remembered the way her name sounded as he spoke it, smoky and dark, dripping with innuendo, and his eyes suggesting all the wonderful things that mouth could do to her. Maybe she had imagined it, maybe not, but either way, the man made her think of bad, sinful, toe-curling things.

She tilted her eyes up to the ceiling, envisioning her tiny little apartment, and that great big, iron framed bed up there, so lonely and empty. It was hard not to imagine him twisted up in the sheets, his hair sleep tousled and his limbs spread in that lazy, boneless way one can only achieve after immediately waking up. He would look damn good there, yes sir.

She sighed, pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Hannah back, deciding that an update with her best friend was indeed in order. She wasn't exactly conflicted about things, she could easily admit she wanted to jump Sebastian's bones, but she needed a little pick-me-up in the confidence area. Mostly she needed the strength to keep herself from acting like a moron around him, like those two college girls did. She was in her twenties, for goodness sake – she should be long past the twittering and mooning over every little compliment, and only Hannah could set her straight.

Maia frowned as the screen to her phone lit up, the prompt that she had text messages waiting from an unknown number glaring at her. She put in her security unlock code, and opened up the message archive, her frown deepening, then her jaw dropped.

**I get the feeling you don't like me much, Miss Hamilton.**

"What the crap?" she whispered, having to lean against her cutting block as she stared at the words on the screen, so inconspicuous yet so very, very damning.

_How the hell did he get my number?_

Furiously, she pulled up the keyboard, her thumbs flying as she replied with an almost exact mirror of her thought: **How the hell did you get my number you creep?**

She hit send before she had a moment to feel guilty for calling him that, but really, what else _could_ she call him?

The reply text came back within minutes, and she had to wonder if he had been watching his own phone, waiting for it like a teenage girl.

**Your charming friend, Hannah, gave it to me.**

Maia furrowed her brow, and pulled up the archive again, just as a text came in from her friend. She opened it, her jaw going slack again.

"How could you!?" she demanded of the phone, as the big, bold worlds "I'M SORRY!" showed up, black on blue.

Maia allowed herself a small rant as she paced back and forth across her kitchen, alternately shaking her phone in her fist, and resisting the urge to drop it into the trash. Hannah, her rock, her support, her one true friend had sold her out to the enemy, and didn't even give a good excuse why. Still furious, she pulled up Sebastian's message again, her thumbs moving furiously across the keys.

**How did you get HER number?**

As she awaited his reply, she opened Hannah's message and sent a reply as well.

**You are in so much trouble, woman. You have no idea how much.**

The phone chimed just as she hit send, and Maia quickly went back to Sebastian.

**Forgive my rudeness, but your phone was visible in your pocket, and I saw her number come up on your alerts. It really was a lucky coincidence, as other… assets had my attention.**

_Assets? But my phone was in my _back_…_

Maia felt her face heat up as she remembered – she kept her phone in her back pocket.

_Oh god!_

Her hands immediately flew to cover the curves of her behind, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

_Sebastian was looking at my ass. Oh my _God_, he was looking at my ass!_

For the first time since she opened the shop, Maia seriously considered closing early, posting a sign in the window that she had died from mortification.

* * *

Sebastian smirked after a few minutes of silence from his phone, his imagination envisioning what Maia had done with this new information. He had been tempted to remain nearby, so he could feel the swells of her emotions roll over him like a storm, but he unfortunately had to meet his Master elsewhere in town in a few minutes.

He sipped his hot chocolate thoughtfully as he scrolled through his messages with Hannah, admiring the woman's resilience to him, as well as her complete devotion to Maia Hamilton. He smirked as he re-read her rather animated message about all the violent, horrible things she would do to him should he "fuck around" with her friend's head. The little human companion had no hope of delivering on those threats, of course, but it was amusing nonetheless. And besides, he would be "fucking around" with whatever he wanted concerning Maia.

He had his orders, after all.

His phone vibrated in his hand then, his messages to Hannah immediately scrolling down to the most recent, and he was not at all surprised to see her ranting at him again.

**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED SHE IS AT ME RIGHT NOW.**

Sebastian took another sip of his hot chocolate, his thumb swiping across the letters in response.

**I have a general idea, yes.**

"Sebastian. You took long enough."

He looked up from his phone at his Master, just as the younger Demon stood from the park bench he had been waiting at. Parks had been one of his favorite hunting grounds in recent years, as they now seemed to carry a stigma of danger. The humans all seemed to avoid parks in the evening, as though they were waiting for some great evil to sweep down and steal them away.

Oh, how right they could be.

"My apologies, My Lord. The Hamilton girl is proving somewhat resistant."

The young Lord smirked at his servant, tucking his hands in his coat pockets as the two of them continued down the path, "I take it that means you have gained no ground on her?"

Sebastian thought back to the visual display her Soul had offered back in the coffee shop, how the colors had swirled and seemed to reach out to him, the mixed flavor of her irritation and yearning still lingered on his palate.

"I wouldn't say that. She is woefully simplistic. Seducing her secrets should prove no trouble."

Ciel stared at him, his obvious disbelief reflecting on his features. Sebastian sighed, and handed the boy his phone so he could read the brief messages between Maia and himself.

Ciel scrolled through them, his brow raising as he handed the phone back.

"It doesn't seem like she's interested in you at all. I thought you were good at this sort of thing?"

Sebastian felt himself frowning, growing annoyed with his young Master's questioning of his abilities; but he knew the young Demon was only testing him, he knew how capable Sebastian was, had seen it firsthand himself hundreds of times.

Regardless, the topic was irksome, so he decided to change the flow of the conversation.

"Did you find anyone suitable?"

Ciel turned away, his expression turning dark and angry, "No. Nothing yet."

"Our time is running out, My Lord."

"You think I don't know that?" he ran his hand over his stomach, as though easing a great ache, "But this place… this stupid town. It's like everyone here is a damned Saint."

Sebastian wanted to scoff; in all their wandering, they had never come across a place that didn't have at least _one_ darkened soul in it. Perhaps that stain was small, but it was always present. Ciel must not be trying hard enough. He was about to say so, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was from Maia; his eyebrows shot up as he read the message.

**You think just because you're good looking you can play me. I don't have time for it, so lose my number, okay?**

_Stubborn._

Ciel peeked over Sebastian's arm to read the message, snorting a short laugh, "Still convinced you can have her pliable to you? Perhaps you should try diplomacy?"

Sebastian glared at his young Lord, and then turned back to his phone to answer her.

**I don't play games, Miss Hamilton. Why do you find my interest in you to be so unbelievable?**

Unfortunately, Maia ignored him the rest of the day, and he was forced to focus on he and Ciel's food issue. Together they walked nearly the entirety of the town, going up and down the blocks of first commercial areas, and then gradually spreading into the residential streets. By the time the moon was high above them, Sebastian was frustrated enough that he was nearly ready to accept Ciel's earlier assessment of the residents there.

It was the strangest thing; not a single person they passed seemed to harbor any negativity in their souls. Though they carried weights upon their minds like all Human's did, things that dragged them down or brought on depressions or panic or even anger, not a single one of them had ever acted on their painful emotions. Nothing so much as shoplifting stained a single, solitary soul.

For a Demon like himself, this place was a virtual paradise buffet.

Unfortunately, Ciel would never see it that way, and due to his contract with the stubborn brat, he was unable to enter into a contract with anyone without his Master's permission; a permission that would never be granted. It was like the child _wanted_ them to starve.

In the end, they made their way back to their rented room, Ciel retiring into the bedroom to brood, Sebastian sitting at the window, watching Maia's building across the street.

The shop had long been closed for the evening, but he could see her apartment light still shined. He glanced at his watch, raising a brow when he saw the hour was already 3 am, and he realized the woman must have been getting ready to head straight back to work. He had noticed that all the confections in her shop were fresh, obviously baked directly on site, and from the amount of people he had observed coming and going through the shop doors, she must get to the shop by 4 each day in order to bake enough to satisfy her customer base. He smiled faintly as he recalled the hours he spent in the Manor's kitchen himself, baking all sorts of sweets and treats for Ciel when he was still a child. At first he had been annoyed at having to learn such a skill, but by the time he had become adept at it, he found the process quite enjoyable. While he had never had the urge to be creative, there was something oddly satisfying in the accomplishment.

He had just heaved a deep sigh when he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table, and he managed to restrain himself from lunging for it, knowing exactly who it would be.

**Look, I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't have time for this. Even if you are actually interested in me, I work 15 hours a day, 6 days a week. I don't have time to date. I'm sorry. Feel free to come in and chat once in a while, but I really can't date right now. **

Sebastian looked out the window again, smirking as he saw Maia appear from the shadows of the alley, yawning into her hand. He had to hand it to her; she really did work as hard as she could. And even if she was being stubborn and making his Master harass him about the entire situation, he had to admire her tenacity. She made a decision and she stuck to it.

As she opened the door, Sebastian took a moment to admire the tightness of her blue jeans as they clung to her hips, and redoubled his determination to win her over.

She may be stubborn as a rock, but he had the experience of ages, and no one, man or woman, had ever denied him.

All he needed was the right leverage on her, and she'd be begging for him.

Standing from the window, he stretched his arms above his head, deciding that he had waited long enough. He had work to do, and only a few precious hours to get it done if he were to properly woo the young Miss Hamilton.


End file.
